blood and honor
by Arya Broislava
Summary: Does one girl’s blood define her honor?  my first ever fanfic so please be gentle
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alberich's eyes flickered to the door as two men walked in neither wearing the predetermined signal_,** perhaps he comes not**_  
he spoke via mind link to his chosen Kantor, who was at that moment indulging in a little relaxation in one of the stalls at the companion's bell a tavern of far better quality and patronage on the other side of haven **_perhaps he is hesitating the information he has puts his life at high risk _**replied Kantor  
Alberich did not reply to that comment mainly in fact due to it being true so very true, the information the contact offered was of a most dangerous nature no matter what side of the fence you sat on, with a secure alliance already in place with Rethwellan and a stop place treaty in place Karse many new and old threats to Valdemar' s queen had emerged and this contact had information about that very danger, yelling and laughter erupted from the corner of the room where several men where well on their way to becoming drunk the two men that had entered took a table close to the door alberich frowned and looked them over fighting men the city was full of them what with the war and now the skybolts added into the mix, the door opened again this time to admit a woman no a girl Alberich thought but one that had grown up hard and fast, slim not tall by any standards but she had height all the same she was dressed in close fitting black from her knee high boots, tight fitted black pants a high necked sleeveless tight fitting short black top, the top was so short in fact that the hem of the top stopped a centimetre or two from the top of the pants if she lifted her arms an expanse of flat toned stomach would be revealed at her hip in full view was a sword she had dark dull brown hair that looked short but to Alberich's experienced eye he could see that it was styled to look short not doubt she probably had very long hair Alberich's eyes fell upon the tattoo of two crossed swords at the top of her arm

this!! Was his contact he was told to look for the two crossed swords but this was not what he had in mind before the girl in black could move even one step from the door two of the five men from the drunken table lurched and planted themselves in front of her,

"my, my pretty little thing aren't you" sneered one the girl in black gave him a flat look,

"why don't you join us" he indicated the table in the corner

"thank you but I have a prior arrangement" she replied in a hard but clear voice that held no accent

"I insist" the man growled grabbing her arm

one of the two fighting men looked up from his ale"did you not hear the lady" he said

the drunk sneered "I see no lady" he said his hand still gripping onto the girl in black

"you have but one chance to let go of me" she said in a quite deadly voice

the drunk turned back laughing and moved to drag her to the table but he did not get far the girl in black let herself be hauled up to the drunk once she was in range she lashed out with her knee connecting directly with the drunks groin, as soon as he doubled over she followed with a hard elbow to his back the drunk slammed to the floor with a resounding crash everyone in the tavern sucked in a breath the drunks friends leapt up with a roar, the two fighting men moved from their table to meet them and the fight ensued

Alberich turned himself ready to move should the fight move his way, he noticed the girl in black flicked a look in his direction as she danced away from a punch, suddenly before he could blink the fight had moved perilously close to him and then the girl in black had her back to him as the drunks surged forward she was pushed by the momentum of the fight right into his lap he felt the slight pressure as the girl in black moved her hand against his belt he stiffened

"easy herald" she murmured for his ears only quick as a flash she inserted something into his belt then leapt back up into the fight, the fight surged again this time towards the door within moments the two fighting men and the girl in black had the drunks all out the door the girl turned threw a pouch to both fighting men and they quickly made their exit, she turned then and threw a larger pouch to the barkeep who had pulled up a chair to watch the fight the barkeep snatched the pouch out of the air the girl in black gave him a quick salute and disappeared out the door Alberich made a dash for it to follow her she knew he was a herald and he needed to know how was that possible he reached the door and stepped out she was no where in sight damn he muttered

_**that was interesting** _Kantor interjected amusement dripping from his mind voice

**_very_** replied Alberich though it was worry that laced his voice.

Alberich made his way quickly to the companion's bell and then into the secret room that contained all of his disguises he changed into his greys pulling the item that the girl in black had left, a letter, he put it in his pocket and retired to one of the many sitting rooms for a late supper whilst waiting for his supper to appear he pulled out the letter and quickly read it's contents,

_Her enemies still number high but none yet to the council names I do not have I can not give, but start you I can jasper lock and his master will lead others that have not have been dealt with, your secret to only to me is known. Good hunting_

Alberich put the note away and sighed the note was very clear to him there was still a large number of enemies against selenay, none of those on the council were a part of it yet, the leads he had passed on had come to naught but one new lead had been found, jasper lock one of the best thief's in the business, one of the best because he never had been caught ever, more importantly the secret of alberich's own identity was known only by the girl in black, but the rest of the hunt was in clearly in his hands the sign off indicated no further partaking on her behalf, alberich shook his head and started to think about just how in the worlds name he was going to catch Valdemar' s best thief in action.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl in black, better known as Alix was thinking, thinking how although she had no part in organizing that fight how it had played right into her hands even better then her plan of slipping the herald in disguise her letter via the barkeep and thinking to herself how very lucky she had been to think of hiring those two holidaying skybolts to be her men at arms for the night, Alix sighed mentally running through her plan for the follow day by sunrise she would be at the southern gate ready to remove herself from Valdemar to Rethwellan and her new life, she knew that it was not a moment too soon everyday she could feel the pressure building here and soon certain facts and deeds would be traced back to her and the ill will of those who had suffered would come to bare on her and her alone

Alix grabbed her towel and lifted herself from the bath wrapped herself in the towel and knelled beside the bath bending her head over the edge of the bath she finished washing the remaining dye from her hair satisfied that none remained she towelled herself dry and seated herself beside the fire drying her hair having done that she made her way to her bathing chamber again this time to redye her hair this time a raven black which was the colour she herself most preferred before moving to bed to fall asleep with a pleased grin on her face.

As per her plan Alix was mounted and ready to go at dawn she timed it so that the main gate would be opening just as she left her room no need to attract attention by loitering around the gate waiting for it to open as she neared the gate she could see a short line had already formed several wagons waited at the gates, she joined the end and waited moving slowly forward as the wagons moved out as she cleared the gates she nudged her horse munch into a trot weaving in and out of the wagons once she had cleared the one in front she pushed munch into a canter putting as much space between her and Valdemar as fast as possible

After three days of the road Alix was starting to think about an inn for the night she had more then enough coin but she was avoiding people and towns just out of habit she decided to push on

The sun was setting and she was thinking that maybe she should give it up and go for the inn tomorrow night when she heard it the distinctive chiming gate of a companion she cursed under her breath thinking that the herald in disguise must of had second thoughts and decided to chase her down looking widely around she pushed munch off the road to a clump of trees she made a dash for it knowing the companion was close now she made it just as the companion came around the bend peeking from her hiding place she blinked that's weird she muttered there was a companion alright all tack up and running for all he was worth but there was no herald seated on him Alix watched as the companion thundered by she waited until she could not hear him anymore then moved munch out from the trees

"weird huh?" She asked munch indicating the heraldless companion munch snorted his reply

"well lets move handsome" she said to him and they continued down the road but with in a candle mark they ran into a problem the heraldless companion had stopped and stood blocking the road to late to turn around it had seen them but what could it do really Alix thought to herself as she guided munch to walk around it the companion snorted and moved blocking their way

"what the hell?!" Asked Alix, she tried to go around again from the other side again the companion snorted moved and blocked their way

"whats wrong with you, you stupid horse!!" she yelled at the companion, a snort was all the reply she got

"fine you idiot" she muttered as she swung down from munch she walked towards the companion intending to grab his reins, suddenly both the companion and munch moved trotting off down the road Alix stood stunned

"HEY!!" She yelled after them they both stopped and looked over their shoulders she walked towards them and they resumed a fast walk you have got to be kidding me she muttered as she followed them presently companion and horse veered off the road onto a track that Alix had not even seen still she followed muttering all the way about no good interfering horses she turned a bend in the track and there stood a little shack Alix stopped staring at it wondering if this was a trap the shack certainly looked uninhabited but it was in good repair the horse and companion made their way to the shed on the side of the shack and disappeared within Alix shook her head and followed them in there she found them both standing at empty feed buckets searching the stall she found feed for them she filled their buckets then set to work un-tacking munch and cleaning him down, once done with munch she eyed the companion

"and I spose you want the same she" said to him crossly the companion snorted and bobbed his head

"fine" Alix muttered and set to lavishing the same attention to the companion as she was working on him she did notice all the things about the companion that one missed when they were not up close for one they were bred for endurance that was clear and they seemed far more intelligent then the average horse, the companion finished his feed just as she finished his grooming he followed her outside what now Alix grumbled at him then she looked deep into the sapphire eyes of the companion and heard a resounding click and a voice echoed in the depths of her mind

**_Alixandria_** it said using her full name **_many__ years I have waited to choose but no longer I wait for I choose you my name is Jovan and I am your companion!_**

The world seemed to stop for an instant then it started again but now it felt completely different Alix sucked in a breath and threw herself at the companion losing herself to the feeling of completeness that she had always known she did not have, after sometime she untangled herself from the companion shaking from the shock of all the emotions that flowed through her

"how, but, I don't" try as she may no sentence would form for her she shuddered and mentally shook herself she gained a grip on her racing mind

"what was that?" She asked though her voice still trembled **_I have chosen you_** the mind voice replied

"chosen" she echoed **_I am your companion we are forever_ _linked_**

"and you can mind talk" Alix asked shock now registering in her voice _**well I**** should tell you Alix companions are not really horses at all we have abilities and intelligence that are even above human standards we just chose this form as it is the most convenient**_

"so what does this mean for me?" Alix asked **_well you have to go back to haven to train to be a herald_ **Alix shook her head

"but I cannot" she said "it is not safe there and besides I cannot be a herald I would be one of those that the heralds pursue" _**that is of the past my chosen you are to be a herald and to haven you must go do not fear** I** will ensure your safety and whatever comes I will always be by your side**_ replied Jovan in a steely voice and a with stamp of his hoof

"is there no way out of this?" asked Alix** _none my chosen but do not fear you will be a great herald companions never chose wrong_** Alix sighed

"well I spose we will head back in the morning then but for now I want to wash, eat and sleep" **_there is a pond in the thicket behind the waystation chosen take your time I will be guard for you_**.

Alex picked up her pack and followed the track leading into the thicket behind the shack the track led to a small pond Alix smiled truly glad for the chance to wash strangely she felt very at peace as if a horse that could talk to her in her head would solve all her problems at that thought Alix snorted more likely it would cause more problems.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:** heya peoples, well i have realized that my formatting was well bad!!!! in the first two chapters so have fixed that in this last chapter and will go back and fix it in the others when i find the time.

I also did not do the disclaimer thingy so here goes - i don't own anything / anyone to do with Mercedes Lackey nor am i any way making profit from this ( hope thats good enough)

and one final thing in my summary I did ask that you all be gentle as this was my first fic but umm could one person at least review pretty please cause that would help me out a hell of a lot, well read on more to come soon.

* * *

Herald courier Tobias shifted in his saddle as his companion Darrah continued her ground eating pace _**we should call it a day darling there is no rush home and I believe there is a waystation ahead**, _tobi sighed **_right as always my lady, lead the way_** he replied Darrah turned of the road down a barely visible track as they neared the waystation tobi noticed a patchy but good quality horse grazing right along side a companion "what is this" he mused** _it seems that jovan has finally chosen and his newly chosen and he are on their way back to the haven but have stopped for the night here_** well company would be good tobi thought to himself, he set to work rubbing down Darrah and setting up some feed for her,

"I'll leave you to gossip with Jovan then shall I" tobi asked her as if to answer him Darrah made her way over to Jovan and started to graze with him.

Tobi made his way into the waystation and lit the fire he grabbed the bucket from beside the door and started to make his way to the well that was no doubt beside the pond, just as he emerged from the thicket he saw a flicker out of the corner of his eye then suddenly he was laying flat on his back staring at the darkening sky

"Oh no"

he heard a sweet clear voice say with a groan tobi sat up and stared, staring back at him was a startlingly striking young girl no more then eighteen she was slim of medium height with an oval shaped face that contained plump red lips and eyes of the palest blue her hair was long and curly and was a breath taking raven black

"I'm sorry she said I was not expecting anyone least of all a herald I in fact thought I had a guard at least that was what he said"

"He who" asked Tobi

"The companion Jovan" she answered

"So you are the new chosen that is on their way to haven"

She nodded her head "it would seem so Jovan said that I must go"

"Well he is right on that account"

The young girl sighed "well that's it then I spose" she muttered to herself she extended her hand tobi took it and she helped him to his feet she seemed extremely poised and self reliant "my name is Alix" she supplied

"Tobi, he returned, so where were you heading to before you were chosen?" He asked casually

"Rethwellan" she said but did not elaborate

He tried another tactic "is it not a bit dangerous for you to travel alone?"

"I am/was meeting a travelling group at Sweetsprings" again she did not go into any further detail

"Will they not be waiting for you" Tobi asked

"Hmm oh no I arranged it so that if I was not there by a certain date that they should go with out me"

Tobi grated his teeth clearly this girl would not just give him her the information he wanted and that made up his mind, "well I am headed back to haven and I'm in no rush so we could travel together, it would make sense I could show you where and who you need to see once you arrive"

Alix frowned at him then quickly smiled "thank you that is kind of you to offer I believe I will take you up on it Jovan has not really told me where I have to go only that I would have to go back to haven"

Tobi snorted "that's a companion for you only telling you what they think you need to know",

Alix did not respond instead she changed the subject "you where here to fill that I take it" she asked indicating the bucket

"Yes I was going to start supper then wash"

She shrugged "I could make supper while you wash save as a bit of time"

"That would be excellent I am not a huge fan of my own cooking" tobi replied smiling.

They rose early the next morning packing up and then saddling their mounts quickly and quietly in the early morning frost, for a brief moment Alix hesitated before she mounted she stepped forward to her own horse munch and hugged him "you are a fantastic horse and a good home I will find you" she said to him then she moved all the packs from him tied them behind Jovan and mounted her companion she tied munch's lead to her saddle

"Ready?" asked tobi she nodded her reply and they moved off.

For two days they travelled at a solid pace whist travelling tobi found the newest trainee to be lively self-confident brilliantly smart and observant but the one thing that worried him was the lack of past or history that was forthcoming from the girl, when ever he tried to steer the conversation towards that direction she deftly manoeuvred it away in the end he decided to leave it and enjoy her company besides there was those at the collegium who were better at that sort of thing then he and sooner or later it would come out.

They arrived at the collegium rather late on the second night of riding, they handed off their companions and munch to the attendants, Alix gave munch another hug and watched him being taken off to the royal stables, her new companion nudged her "fine you too" she added affectionately he snorted his happy response to her hug

Tobi laughed "no fear Alix you have to see him at least once or twice day while in training"

Alix groaned "bad enough that he pops into my thoughts willy-nilly now I have to see him as well"

Jovan snorted and nudged Alix hard enough that she nearly fell over then he lifted his nose in the air and trotted off to one of the empty stalls, tobi shook his head come along it's late as it is and no doubt we will be getting the dean out of bed .

Alix followed in tobi's wake duly noting all the buildings and areas that he pointed out on the way "and that's the salle"

"Salle" echoed Alix

"Yes for weapons work" replied tobi

Alix interrupted him "I know what a salle is but I did not think that heralds undertook that much weapons work"

tobi stopped walking and gapped at her "it is a main area of lessons and one of the hardest too with our current weapons master, heralds need not only to be able to defend themselves but also they must be able to defend Valdemar and her people be it with their gifts, verbal skills or even armed force should it ever come to it, eyes widening tobi continued you have no idea what you have been pulled into do you?" he asked her

Alix shook her head "were it not for the talking horse in my head and an absolute feeling that I must be here I would have been well out of Valdemar by now"

Tobi grunted "you may be in for a bit of a shock then".

Tobi lead the way to a set of rooms and knocked loudly on the door and waited, within moments the door opened and a dishevelled looking middle aged man with brown hair that was greying at his temples blinked at them with big brown eyes, "tobi" he said in way of greeting

"Sorry to call so late dean but I have your final trainee with me, tobi stood aside

"Indeed" the dean replied and smiled at Alix "welcome little one" Alix narrowed her eyes at the dean "my name is Alix" she supplied

Teren's smile broaden "a pleasure Alix my name is herald teren and I am the dean for the heralds collegium"

"Well tobi said I have messages that I must deliver so if you are both alright?"

Teren waved tobi on "yes, yes tobi no problem"

tobi turned, "if you need anything I would be more then glad to help Alix he offered I am in and out of the collegium but do call if you want to" he smiled

Alix smiled in return "thankyou for your help" she answered

tobi walked off down the dark corridor teren pulled his door open further and waved Alix in "just wait here a moment Alix I will pull on my boots and we will find you a room, no need to test you tonight, hardly would be fair on you after riding all day and I am most likely the only person still awake anyway, let me show you too your room and you can get some rest in the morning I will collect you and we can get started".

They walked through the quite halls and up a level of stairs "This is the girls side at the end you will find the wash rooms if you need them tonight and this teren said as he pushed open one of the many doors on the right is your room for the duration of your training"

The room was small but Alix had been enclosed in worse conditions by far

"Thank you it is lovely"

Teren nodded "as a new trainee you will be assigned an older trainee to be your mentor just out of curiosity how old are you?" teren asked with a raised eyebrow

"Alix blinked I have just turned 18"

"hmm well you are a bit older then the average age that the trainees come in the closest in your year group is 15, but you will find others your own age here as well I'll make sure your mentor is around your age if that helps"

Alix smiled "thank you that would be helpful indeed"

"Well I will leave you to rest tomorrow will no doubt be a long day" with that teren turned on his heel and walked away Alix watched him for a moment and sighed this was going to be harder then she thought.

Alix chucked her bags on the bed and went straight to the wash room looking over the facilities she could see that they were very modern she had no idea how to work the valves and pumps and assumed that she would be showed the following day she made do with a quick wash of her face arms and neck in one of the basins used one of the many towels piled high on a ledge and ditched that in what she desperately hoped was a laundry chute.

she made her way back to her room slid the bolt in place and sighed taking in the room she knew there was going to be a problem at once she had things, things that she should not have and there was simply no where here to hide them in this room there was her bed a desk a small metal wood heater in a corner a wardrobe and a book shelf, Alix pulled from her pack a rolled up piece of canvas unrolling it she removed several cutting tools, she opened the wardrobe and cut out a piece of the floor in the back corner about the size of her two hands she removed her papers, poison knives and needles and her black leathers she bundled them together and pushed them into the hollow place under the wardrobe she slid the floor board back in place and glanced around the room assessing further hiding places for the rest of her not so honourable tools.

Alix sighed again that would have to do everything that could cause trouble had been stashed somewhere in the room but it still did not feel entirely safe but there was little more she could do about it she changed into her bed clothes and crawled into her new bed as she lay she thought over her new situation and nearly groaned she would have to make drastic adjustments and she was not really sure she wanted to her life was good true it had a habit of being tense and at times somewhat dangerous but there was nothing that drove someone to perform at their best like personal danger but what really scared Alix was the old fear once not so long ago she had not had any control of her life she was a slave in fact to others and ever since she had won the control of her life she vowed never to lose it again but somehow with out even knowing how it seemed she had tears slid down cheeks _**chosen what is wrong?** _Jovan's voice cut through Alix's fear and anger **_nothing_** she sent back to him **_lie_ **he snorted Alix paused **_are you sure this is right for me_** a note of panic laced her words _I guarantee it _he replied Alix paused again _**I have done terrible things Jovan things that I am not proud of things that people would hate me for doing** _there was a silence_ **have you ever hurt Valdemar?** _Jovan asked** _never_** came her firm reply **_that is all that matters_ **Jovan assured her, **_Alix would, would you show me what it is that worries you so much_** he asked her hesitatingly Alix bit her lip her tears had stopped and where slowly drying on her face _Alix _Jovan asked again _**you have to promise me first** _she blurted out_ **promise what?** _Jovan asked_ **promise me you will never tell anyone** _Jovan **paused**_** I will promise never to tell anyone expect if it is to save your life or to avoid harm coming to Valdemar** _he replied after a pause Alix conceded **_that is fair enough _**she agreed, taking a deep breath she pulled at the "ties" of her shield a trick that she had learnt and no one knew about a flood of memories and emotions attached to those memories poured from the tightly shielded part of her mind down now what she recognised as the link between her and Jovan, relief flooded through Alix for the first time in her life the burden of her fear anger and self-loathing was finally shared with another moments passed as Jovan absorbed that vast amount of information **_Jovan_** whispered Alix gripped with fear that maybe he just maybe he had turned from her due to the new horrible details about his chosen **_I am here_** _**Alixi-heart, and I always will be, you will never have to face anything alone agai**n _he added with a fierce note, sighing Alix placed her shields back up tying them off so she would not have to think about them happiness spread through her truly for the first time ever she was not alone, **_sleep Alixi-heart_** whispered Jovan and for the first time in as long as Alix could remember she slept without the night terrors visiting her.

Jovan the companion stayed linked long enough to ensure his chosen had fallen asleep, then shielding himself from her he let his emotions flow he shuddered as he sifted through Alix's memories how could one young girl be subjected to so much pain and horror and still be alive let alone having made her own way in the world, he could feel himself clenching his jaw he shook his head and removed himself from the companion stable walking to the field to continue his analysis of Alix's memories.

In the heralds wing the queens own Talia was making her way back to her rooms from a late meeting with selaney she stopped her stomach turned to ice at the immense out pouring of pain and self-loathing from someone in the collegium, then as suddenly as it started it stopped Talia stood stunned she shook her head and tried to feel the emotions path but it was simply gone like it had never existed Talia frowned shaking her head again she sighed with out anyway of pinpointing who that was she had no way of helping them and if it was a herald she would surely be told via Roland if anything was seriously wrong


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: **disclaimer thingy so here goes - i don't own anything / anyone to do with Mercedes Lackey nor am i any way making profit from this

umm well here goes another few chapters (this is going up quick cause well i have about half this story already), still no reviews so i am not making any changes but if anyone has anything ( hell even a hello would do at this point) to say i would love to hear from you please well anyways here some more story for you all.

* * *

Alix woke from her peaceful slumber she felt rested and ready to give anything a go, she pulled herself out of bed pulled opened her curtains to gage the time false dawn was on the horizon she sent an inquiring thought to Jovan **_are you awake handsome ?_**_  
**I am now Alixi-heart**_ came his reply_**I** _Alix said _**was wondering if we could go for a ride before the day start**, _that **_would be wonderful_ **came Jovan's reply _I**'ll meet you at the stables if you can remember the way that is**_ he added teasingly **_I bet I can and with out getting lost once either_** countered Alix **_your on_** Jovan challenged 

Alix quickly changed into a pair of close fitting brown breeches and a thick long sleeved woollen top, with practised ease she pulled back and braided her hair then made her way to the stables having the excellent memory that she did she did not get lost at all moving into the stable she spotted Jovan _**smarty pants just cause you're a morning person** _he grumbled at her

Alix snorted a laugh "do you want a brush or not horse?" she asked

_**yes I want a brush**, _and with a stamp of his hoof he added_ **and I am not a horse!** _

"O.k. pony it is then" Jovan just groaned but did not move away

Alix brushed him down, after a quick discussion about the tack they decided to go bare back they walked outside and Alix found a fence to help her mount settling herself Alix twisted her hands in his mane and sighed blissfully, she could never remember being this happy, they trotted around the edge of the vast field that the companions called home and presently came to obstacle course Jovan stopped _**think you could do this?** _He challenged Alix grinned _**blindfolded with one arm tied behind me** _

_**right then** _replied Jovan_ **lets do it** _

**_warm up a bit Jovan I don't want you to hurt yourself _**they lapped the outside of the course a few times to warm up, working from a slow walk up to a smooth canter and back down again_**a****lright I'm good to start**_Jovan announced and wandered to the start of the course walking in a small circle to keep himself warm **_oh and by the way we have spectators_ **he added Alix blinked and frowned she sent out the tiniest of probes from her shields she encountered first a scent that she knew already that of the dean the other she did not recognize but it was somehow very similar to the dean's

Alix grinned **_well lets give them a show they will remember_** she said

the only response from Jovan was a delighted chuckle he turned one last time and began the course before launching at the first jump Alix softly pulled at the link between her and Jovan opening it further and as they soared over that first jump their thoughts melded into one.

Dean Teren and his twin herald Keren who was the equestrian teacher at the collegium had stopped as soon as they spotted the most newly chosen trainee and her companion watching them warm up Teren filled in Keren with all that he knew about the young girl

he did not glean much from Alix himself in the short period that he had seen her last night but when he returned from showing her to her room he was surprised to find Tobi there waiting for him Tobi had given over the small amount of information that he had gleaned from her on their trip back to haven and more importantly expressed his concern about the lack of history that was forthcoming from her these were dangerous times for Valdemar and to have someone with in the ranks of the heralds who they knew nothing about would raise grave concerns

"A companions choice is never wrong" Keren said echoing Teren's own thoughts from the night before

"No it is not Teren said but it does not always go smoothly"

Keren snorted "that they do on purpose just to laugh at our follies no doubt"

Teren smiled his agreement turning to look at Alix and Jovan as they started the course and what he saw stunned him only taking his off them for a moment to sneak a sly glance at is twin who was standing still her mouth hanging open and her eyes almost bulging out of her head

The trainee and companion soared over jumps around markers twisting and turning in ways that seemed almost impossible it was like they were one being there was not a moment that was not beautiful as they raced around the course a whoop issued from Alix as they cleared the final hurdle

Keren blinked and shook her head then shooting a quick glare at her now laughing twin took off at a jog to speak to Alix.

Teren followed at a more leisurely pace by the time that he had arrived Keren had already introduced herself he was complementing Alix on her abilities

"Not that she needs my classes really but I expect that I should have her at least twice a week if only to show those guards a thing or two" she declared to teren as he arrived Alix smiled "that sounds like fun" she said with a twinkle in her eyes

Keren laughed out loud "it will be now off with you and clean and feed that companion of yours"

"No doubt you are both in need of that and Jennie your mentor will be at your rooms soon so best you hurry" added teren

Alix and Jovan wheeled around and took off at a gallop

Keren looked at Teren "just gets stranger huh?"

Teren grimaced "I have a bad feeling about this".

Alix and Jovan returned to the stable and Alix gave Jovan a complete clean down and fed him when done she idled about hesitating to leave him _**go on you have a lot to do and learn and there is no point delayin**g_ Alix agreed but added

"I will be back later to visit_" **I expect no less **_Jovan said

With a final hug and pat Alix jogged back to her rooms, she quickly changed and went to the wash room to clean up on returning to her room she found a girl of about her own age waiting at her door the girl stuck out her hand

"Hi I'm Jennie the dean said that I was to be your mentor"

looking Jennie up and down Alix liked what she saw Jennie was about her own height with short wavy brown hair and large brown eyes she had a friendly childlike face and a smile currently graced her full red lips smiling back Alix clasped her hand

"My name is Alix nice too meet you"

Jennie's smile broadened "well lets get started first things first you need some uniforms"

Alix fell in step with Jennie as they made their way to the housekeepers room on the lower level Alix listened as Jennie explained all the rules and what chores where expected off her, upon receiving her uniforms and chore schedule they raced back to Alix's rooms for her to change and then proceeded to the common room for breakfast, the common room was at it's breakfast peak heralds and trainees alike pack the room many looking like they had were still half asleep Jennie led Alix to a half full table and between bites introduced her to the other trainees at the table, banter flowed around the table and after a few hesitant question about her origin and her companion they seemed to accept her in the banter.

After eating their fill Jennie led Alix back to the dean's office

"Here we are then good luck and I will be back later to show you to your lessons"

Alix nodded now feeling a bit nervous Jennie walked off and Alix knocked on the door the dean's voice bade enter

Alix opened the door an entered and took the seat indicated by Teren

"well Alix I am going to ask you sets of questions just to determine where in the classes you should be" Alix nodded "no need to be nervous" teren added and then proceed to question Alix in various areas of knowledge.

"Well that's the last one Alix" teren said Alix let out a breath and teren chuckled

"That bad huh" he asked with a raised eyebrow

Alix grinned "it has been some time sir since I had to think in some of those areas and others I had no idea what you are even talking about"

"well you are not too bad off in some of the practical areas such logic etiquette negotiation you are about level with those your own age in the third year and in maths strategy and tactics you are well above them but in law, religions and history well lets just say you are sorely in need of some work there you will have orientation with your own year mates for the next week but I think it likely that if you work hard in some areas you should be able to obtain your whites in three or so years instead of the usual five"

Alix frowned "I will try my hardest" she said

Teren smiled at her "I have no doubt you will now there is one other area that must be evaluated and that is your weapons training have you any training at all" he asked

Alix froze, lie and she would be caught out immediately best to downplay her skills

"A bit" Alix replied

Teren noticed that Alix had paled at the mention of weapons and recalling tobi's information from the night before he knew this was an area that the girl either knew about, and did not want to reveal that or that she had a bad experience in and had not yet gotten over

"Hmm Teren replied well the weapons master is expecting us, so best we move"

Alix shrugged and followed his lead presently they came to the salle letting Teren enter first Alix stepped in behind him looking for the weapons master so she could assess him looking around Alix saw a pretty women who be the way she walked was no doubt noble born wearing whites and crossing the floor Alix assumed this was the weapons master but Teren turned in the opposite direction and that was when Alix's eyes fell upon the second person in the salle for a moment she thought it was an older trainee by the colour of his leathers but then she saw his face and panic seared through her for a brief moment but having lived a hard and terrible life her automatic response to panic was to clamp down on it and push it to the corner of her mind and shield herself from it, Teren stopped as he reached the herald in gray or as Alix called him in her own mind herald in disguise for this was the very same herald that had several alternate personas in haven but as far as she knew she was the only person who knew that.

"Alix this is weapons mater herald Alberich" Teren introduced her

"Alberich our newest trainee Alix"

Alix kept her eyes lowered and a meek expression on her face

"A weapons test it is" Alberich asked of the dean teren nodded

"All will be well send her back when done I will" Alberich indicated to the dean

Teren thanked the weapons master and removed himself from the salle.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: **Still going still the silence, oh well heres another chapter soon very soon you will see where this story is going just hang in there another chapter (or two, more likely two)

disclaimer thingy - i don't own anything / anyone to do with Mercedes Lackey nor am i any way making profit from this

* * *

Alberich turned to the newest chosen something tugged at his memory when he looked at her but he could not place it pushing the thought a way he looked Alix up and down she looked like any other trainee that came his way, those damn greys did nothing to help his assessment 

"Weapons you know?" he asked her

She frowned she and conceded with a yes

"Types?" he asked of her he saw her bite her lip "well!?" he demanded again

Another frown crossed her face "hands I have she said no staff, a small amount of the bow, knives if needed"

Alberich picked up the immediate evasion but did not push he would get to that later "laps five to warm up he ordered then stretch"

She nodded and followed his orders watching her run he noted that there was more then a natural co-ordination in the way her body moved as she ran past Alberich frowned something was not right he waved over Jeri

"Stay for this he asked of her bad feeling I have" he added

Jeri's eyes widen but she nodded her agreement and went and sat in the corner

after the required laps Alix came to a stop in front of him and stretched out Alberich did not correct her as he would have done in a class and even if they were in a class he would not have to the girl clearly knew what she was doing once done she stood up and faced him

"hands first" he said and they proceeded with a bout of hand to hand combat and Alberich knew that he was dealing with someone that was well trained from the first swing true this girl was young slight and small but she made that up in agility and skill no energy was wasted in unnecessary movements after some time Alberich pinned her to the ground and Alix yielded

Alberich did not stop he handed her a staff and with in moments again found something else out she did not lie about not having no skill with a staff he landed a hit in three swings Alberich grunted turned to the table and pulled four blunted knives and threw two of them to her Alix snatched them out of the air and another bout ensued

This time Alix was far more in her element and was able to land a blow or two on him alberich pushed her hard and much time was spent from Alix's end in dancing and dodging her way out from his blows the way she moved still kept reminding alberich of something or someone but again he pushed it away finely he picked a slight flaw in the way she sliced with her left opening himself up on his right to entice her into that move she fell into his trap in the blink of an eye he landed a kill blow.

Alix stepped back and bowed handing back the knives, looking Alix up and down he was surprised at her stamina most new trainees would be blowing hard by now but she was only just starting to sweat time it is to push her Alberich thought to himself turning to the table he selected two swords one for himself and another at what he guessed to be the right weight for Alix, turning back he saw her pale when her eyes landed on the steel as Alberich had picked up the swords Jeri closed the salle doors least anyone enter at the wrong moment Alberich offered the sword to Alix but she shook her head "I "she began

"Skill you have" interrupted Alberich "assessment my job it is"

Again she shook her head

"Take it" Alberich almost growled at her

With a shaking hand she took the sword "please" she said in an almost whisper Alberich brought his sword up "hurt you I will not" he assured her

A snort issued from Alix "that is not what I am worried about" she replied

With a raised eyebrow and a tug of a smile at the corner of his mouth "then worried you should not be" Alberich said as he lunged at her.

Alix jumped back as he lunged at her

"please stop she begged you don't know what you do" she added as she blocked him again and again but that only made the weapons master increase his speed of attack the whistling song of the blades called to her she could feel the pull of it

"you have to stop" she screamed this time as tears fell from her eyes again and again she moved from him blocking and pushing off his attacks the pull became stronger she was losing herself to it the being inside her stepped forward placing it's hand in hers and the only thing Alix could do before she lost herself to it was throw with all her strength into a mental cry

**_JOVAN!! HELP ME!!!_** Too late she was lost to the being and the blade

Herald Tobi was receiving his latest courier job from Kyril the Seneschal's Herald when he felt a terrible fear grip his body pain tore through his head and a light blinded him falling to his knees with a groan he heard the intermingled cries of his name in and out of his mind one from Kyril and then other from his companion Darrah.

Alberich pushed her knowing by the way she blocked and at the speed she moved that she could more then handle the force he attacked her with regardless of how distressed she was, suddenly he staggered as he heard her metal cry to her chosen she leapt back from him but did not move away instead she took an attack stance looking at her face he saw it was a cold, impassive and her tears were gone but the most incredible thing was her eyes her pupils had turned to slits like one would see on a cat and as she moved she flickered and flowed it was the only way to describe it

Alberich backed up seeing Jeri move forward he ordered her to leave taking one look at the newest trainee she left at a dead run no doubt to get help

_**Kantor I need you now** _he threw to his own companion _already on my way_ was the short reply that he got and with that Alix threw herself at him swords clanged and Alberich's bad feeling got ten times worse as Alberich blocked and backed away he worried that he could not hold her back long enough again and again she came at him not a sound emitting from her and the feeling that she was not entirely Alix anymore dawned on him then as he was about to block another vast swing at his left side she flicked out a foot and tripped him swinging the blade quickly back she struck with the hilt of her sword to the back of his head the last thing he saw as the darkness pulled him down was a look of triumph and terror intermingled on her face

Alix stood panting as she mentally pulled herself together, Alberich lay unconscious at her feet tears ran down her cheeks as memories assaulted her WHY!? She raged WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN!? Shaking her head knowing it was too late she bolted making for her room and things

"Time to leave" she muttered to herself she skidded to a stop at her room she ripped off the uniform she wore

_Alixi-heart_ as she heard Jovan's metal call Alix slammed up shields against their link hauling out her blacks she pulled them on and grabbed her most important things stuffing them into a bag strapping on her sword she threw herself out the door but a group all in whites was already in the hall on their way to get her, Alix cursed and ran back into her room looking out her window there was enough of a ledge out there for her to swing down to the ground floor swinging herself over the sill she balanced and grabbed the ledge with her hands then dropped herself to the ground then with out pause she ran

Alix knew there was no time she ran as hard as she could for the gates thanking whatever gods there was that she had such a good memory that she could remember the way, taking the last bend the gates came into view slowing to a walk she notice several guards milling at them.

As she approached the gate of the palace grounds a herald pounded up to the gate from the other side barking orders and continued on riding, the guards formed a line across the gate shoulder to shoulder as soon as the herald moved on Alix started to the gate as she approached the guards as one pulled their swords Alix stopped

"Stay where you are" ordered one of the guards

Alix took a step back

"I SAID HALT!!" The guard bellowed this time

They knew who she was and would try stopping her Alix raged within herself did not these people understand she did not want to hurt them

Alix spun around to take off but pounding around corners and steaming from doorways came the heralds and their companions it seemed like every one of them was after her in the blink of an eye they surrounded her, the woman from the salle stepped forward

"Disarm" she growled

Alix stood her ground

"DISARM NOW!!!" She thundered this time

not letting her eyes stray for one moment Alix threw down her pack pulled her knives from her boots and threw them to the ground next to her pack then she unbelted her sword from her hip and threw that on the pile

"Kneel" the woman ordered Alix took to her knees Alix then spread her arms knowing that would be the next order anyway

"Tie her" the woman commanded several of the guards jumped forward and roughly bound Alix's hands behind her

"You Alix of Valdemar are under arrest for the assault of herald alberich you will be held by decree of the queen until a hearing can be convened"

Alix was hauled to her feet by the guards Alix still raged inside raising her head proudly she declared "I am not born of Valdemar"

"Then pray where are you from?" the woman asked

"I am of Rethwellan" Alix replied gasps issued from the gathered heralds as she was hauled past the woman herald she was grabbed roughly

"You will hang for this" she growled

Alix stared her down "I think that very unlikely" Alix replied coolly.

The cell door clanged shut Alix pulled herself from the floor where she had been thrown down and began working the ropes that bound her, she had pulled her hands slightly apart when they had bound and this helped her now wiggling the ropes she was able to eventually able to move a one loop off with that one the ropes fell from her wrists rubbing them she assessed her cell it was tight and secure

no way out of here she thought to herself, as her anger died down she felt a tapping like sensation against the inner shield that blocked her link with Jovan her rage return tenfold just thinking of him she ripped down the shield and screamed down the link _**YOU LIED TO ME!!!** _

_**Please chosen** _he replied **quickly_ I did not know what they planned tell me where are you _**he pleaded

_**In a cell being held for the assault of that so called weapons master** _she snapped at him

_**Assault** _he echoed

_**That is what I said** _she growled at him

_**Chosen you need to know this assault of a herald is classed as treason** _

Alix stopped her pacing_ **treason!!??** _She now echoed him

**_Yes chosen and the penalty for treason here is like anywhere, death_**

_**You have to be kidding** _she exclaimed

_**No I'm not chosen** _

_**s****top calling me that clearly no one here is happy with your choice and considering the circumstances it would be better if you un-choose me and found someone more suitable** _

**_NEVER!! _**Came Jovan's outraged replied_ **I will join you in that cell if that is what it takes to prove to you that I am yours and yours alone** _

A smile flickered across Alix's face at that image_ **they would never lock you up with me** _

**_I_**_** will make them then I will shove that stupid assault charge back down their throats as well** _

With a shake of her head Alix replied _**cut your losses and run Jovan once they all know the truth my life will be forfeit my blood alone will be cause enough for most to call for my head** _

_**We will see chosen** _

Hauling the thin blanket form the floor Alix shook her head she wished she was as confident as Jovan.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: **Really, really, really on a roll with this, no doubt it will come to a grinding halt soon so enjoy it while you can. Oh and the big secret is in the next chapter so please don't give up just yet.

disclaimer thingy - i don't own anything / anyone to do with Mercedes Lackey nor am i any way making profit from this

* * *

Alberich groaned and rolled over feeling the soft bed and pillows beneath him 

"Oh thank the lady you're awake" a familiar voice whispered beside him cracking open an eye he saw Myste sitting on a chair beside the bed

"what, where and when?" he asked trying to clear the fog from his still groggy mind "in the healers you were knocked out yesterday afternoon by that little feral assassin" Myste supplied answering all three of his questions

"Assassin" repeated alberich

Myste nodded her head "yes they found all of her tools in a pack on her when she tried to run after attacking you"

Alberich shook his head causing a brief amount of pain "attack me she did not"

Myste blinked at him

"attack her I did to find if skill in sword she had plead with me she did not to use it"

"well then we had better move if that is the case for she will tried for treason today for all believe she assaulted you" replied Myste.

Alberich rushed around the room changing quickly and pausing only long enough to drink the evil tasting brew that the healer Devan handed him, then he and Myste hurried from the room as they walked down the hallway they passed a room where herald Tobi lay on a bed growling at the healer that stood over him

"I am fine now can I be let out"

"Herald Tobi we have no idea what caused you to faint like that yesterday you could be very ill for all we know" replied the healer

"I am FINE!!" Growled Tobi again

Alberich stopped and looked at Tobi and thought flicked through his mind he stepped in the room the healer turned and looked him up and down

"Tobi I need" he stated

The healer sighed and threw up her hands "fine take him see if I care if-when he drops again"

"Bring him back I will if any signs of ill health show"

"What ever" the healer muttered as she stomped out of the room

Tobi jumped from the bed "thanks Alberich" he said

"You not be thanking me in a minute lie I did not about needing you"

Tobi cocked his head to one side "whats going on" he asked looking from alberich to Myste

"the new trainee Alix that you brought in knocked out Alberich yesterday and tried to make a run for it she has been charged with treason and is about to be tried today" Myste informed him

Tobi's jaw dropped "WHAT!!"

"Talk later we will" Alberich stated turning on his heel and leaving tobi and Myste ran quickly to join him.

Alix found that it was really hard to sleep when you where, one cold, two in jail and three had a treason charge that was punishable by death hanging over your head, presently guards came to the door and dragged her out of the cell when out she came face to face with the fact that she was in a vast amount trouble she could tell just by the size of her escort, she had a full dozen royal guards and four heralds escorting her **_Jovan_ **she sent silently to her companion

**_I am here_** he replied

**_I am in real trouble_ **Alix said and she proceeded to give a run down on her escort and where they were going, as they came to a set of doors jovan knew what was happening

**_They are going to put you to trial today_** he sounded stunned **_I will be there very soon chosen do not say anything until I am with you_** Alix agreed reluctantly.

Alix was pushed forward to a bench where she sat taking in the large room

There was a raised dais, at it sat a man in herald whites who was of middle age with short golden hair that was slightly greying at his temples, a woman and a man stood at each shoulder no doubt bodyguards meaning that this man was of value then

Another man sat at a table on the next level down all three of these wore herald whites as well and several heralds sat at a table on the right side of the room opposite from where Alix now sat the blond herald cleared his throat

"As you are all aware we are hear today to trial Alix for the treasonous act of assaulting a herald I make this clear to every person here that this is a very serious charge and one that is punishable by death" he added a direct look at Alix,  
Alix meet his stare and felt a small feeling of triumph when it was he who broke their gaze first, the blond man opened his mouth to continue but before any words came forth a commotion was heard from the double doors at the back from which Alix had entered that were now closed

Every person in the room gazed at those doors and several of the guards positioned at the back of the room moved forward to the doors

yelling could now be heard from the other side yet no words where distinguishable several loud cracks resonated from the other side of the doors the then with one final blistering crack the doors gave way and the rear end of a companion came into view, it turned and walked into the room a smiled spread over Alix' face for it was Jovan the guards inside had taken up a defensive line and had not moved at the sight of the companion but it did not matter for Jovan did not stop he barged his way through them and only stopped when he had reached Alix's side had not her position at that very moment been so serious Alix would have fallen to the floor in a fit laughter at the faces of those heralds inside the room everyone of them was staring in either horror or shock at the form of the companion at Alix's side for it screamed to one and all that her companion would not repudiate his chosen

Jovan nuzzled her as if checking to make sure she was alright then he turned his head to look directly at the blond herald

_**HOW DARE YOU!!** _He thundered at him mouths dropped even lower for Jovan had mind spoken to every person including the guards in the room

"We are here at the Queen's orders companion Jovan" the blond herald started

_**you should have not done this regardless of who ordered it and you of all people should have at least told her to wait until the weapons master was awake to add his testimony Prince Daren** _Jovan snarled but the companion did not stop there his gaze shifted to the woman behind him **_and you Queens Own should also have been counselling this to your queen_**,

Still he did not stop his gaze now shifted to the herald on the lower level as that herald met his gaze he seemed to flinch

**_herald Seneschal Kyril for myself and my chosen I demand our trial to be heard by the queen as is our right and I am fully aware of the law Kyril if you deny us this we are free to go as you well know_**

"Not necessary will that be" a voice issued from the back of the room "clear up this misunderstanding I can"

all heads whipped around to see who had spoken not that it was really needed considering the accent that the voice held, Alberich walked the length of the room following behind him was a woman herald that Alix did not recognize and surprisingly Tobi was with him as well

"Herald Alberich" Prince Daren greeted the weapons master

Alberich nodded to Prince Daren

"Clear this up I can attack me did not this trainee, warned me she did not to challenge with steel I chose not to heed her advice"

Daren blinked "there are other concerns as well Alberich"

Alberich flicked a look at Alix his eyes running up and down her taking in all that she was wearing his eyes settled for one brief moment on the tattoo on her arm then he turned back to Daren

"Aware of those concerns I am but worried you should not be more I could advise you of more but in privet it must be with Heraldic Circle only present"

At this Daren's eyes widened "if that is how it must be" he said in a quite voice

"Yes it must" Alberich said in a firm tone

Daren looked around the room the and in a clear voice announced "charges are dismissed"

The herald woman from the salle jumped up from her place at the right side of the room "you must be kidding she nearly killed him" she exclaimed

Alix snorted she had come no where near that alberich turned to the women

"Herald Jeri noted is your concern but my honour will allow it not that another should suffer because of a mistake I made"

A deep flush of red spread over Jeri's face casting a glare of hatred at Alix she stalked from the room

Clearing his throat alberich looked at Daren "better done now" he suggested

Daren nodded "follow me" then with a look at Alix "and you as well trainee there is much that we need to know and you will be the one to tell us"

Alix paled **_I can not_** she whispered to Jovan **_yes you can Alix-heart and I will be with you no matter what happens_**

Daren walked down a hallway with Alberich Alix and Jovan following him, Alberich fell back to be walking beside Alix,

"Better you look with black hair but wonder I do at the real colour that it is"

A smile tugged at the corner of Alix's mouth so he had finally realised who she was "dark chestnut my real colouring is dark chestnut" she confirmed for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE:** o.k. here is the thing about this chapter i have never been able to completely gauge the time between (-from) arrows fall to winds of fate (this is most likely due to the fact i have not yet had the chance to read _By The Sword_) so if i am out be a few ywars please don't yell at me too loud.

If you do, for a fact know the time, ages things like that and could let me know i would even adjust my story !!

disclaimer thingy - i don't own anything / anyone to do with Mercedes Lackey nor am i any way making profit from this (guess you can all tell i am cutting and pasting that huh !!??)

* * *

The Heraldic Circle had gathered in the room normally reserved for the council meetings Alix looked at the group gathered it consisted of Daren as consort to the monarch the Queen's own Tailia (the woman earlier Alix had written off as just a bodyguard), the Seneschal's Herald Kyril, the Lord Marshall's Herald Griffon, Dean Teren, normally the heir to the throne also sat on this circle but currently she was out of the country and there was the Queen herself Selenay who was by her facial expression none to keen to have Alix sitting here in this meeting absolved from her treason charge 

Alberich proceeded to fill the circle in on the happenings of what had occurred in the salle the day prior, once done with that all eyes turned to Alix,

"Your story we must know now, no more can you hide what you are" Alberich prompted

"Would you believe me?" Alix asked with a shrug of her shoulders,

Alberich raised an eyebrow "truth spell you I can"

Alix's eyes nearly popped out of her head "there are things I would keep to myself" she added

Alberich nodded "not force you this spell only show when a lie you tell"

Alix nodded her agreement "that I can do" she said

Alberich's eyes unfocused for a moment and something like a heavy cloak settled around Alix

"Proceed" Alberich advised

Alix took a deep breath she had never told anyone, except for Jovan her full story and now she was to tell a whole room.

"I was born to a whore a Rethwellan a whore who was working here in Valdemar but the moment she found herself with child she removed herself and fled to her homeland she lived long enough to name me I was sold as a slave before my first birthing day and brought back to Valdemar as a child body slave"

(Alix noted several of the people in the room pale)

"At the age of three my gift emerged I was removed from use as a body slave and a teacher I gained and from then on I was trained for only one thing the destruction of Valdemar"

Frowns appeared on many of the gathered heralds faces

"My owner and my teacher where in no way kind"

Alix shuddered as memories of those two started to come to her mentally holding herself steady Alix grabbed them and placed them behind her shield but not quickly enough the emotions of those memories assaulted the senses of the Queens Own she gasped paled and swayed in her chair but Alix continued,

"one day they ordered me to make a kill nothing out of the ordinary was i told just a usual job, I followed my target but I made a discovery about that person and was not sure that my teacher knew so I returned without making the kill, to my surprise my teacher knew full well what I had found out and as punishment for not following his orders beat me to near death then handed me to his men for a week as further punishment, when they were done with me my teacher reordered me to make the kill but while I was being punished something had happened my owner had been killed I could feel his death due to my gift, I retaliated I had no desire to kill my target in the end I killed my teacher and punished those who had abused me so dreadfully".

"Going through all of my teacher's things I found many more details for plots and plans in regards to Valdemar's demise at the order of my former owner, so I set myself up and started to unravel his plans as best I could for it was due to my gift that he was able to cause so much harm in the first place".

Alix stopped and looked up from her hands in her lap realizing that she had been staring at them since she had started, the facial expressions on the group ranged from shock to horror and anger only Alberich did not betray any feeling by showing nothing on his face, and it was he who followed up with the questions,

"Your gift what be it?" he asked

Alix looked around the group "I can shield" she said

Griffon blinked "so can we all" he said confusion lacing his voice

Alix shook her head "umm maybe a better way to explain is that I can use shielding as an offensive weapon" jaws dropped

"What can you do?" asked Kyril

Alix shrugged her shoulders "I can stop people from being able to move, I can hold a shield over the whole of Valdemar, I can pull down or apply mind shields like all of yours" several people gasped at that

"I can block your links to your companions"

Hisses followed that statement

"And that's just the beginning I find new things out all the time"

"Bright lady" breathed Griffon

"Your teacher who he be?" continued on Alberich

Alix eyed him "a master mage from the eastern empire by the name of Telmiroc"

"And he is dead you are sure?" Alberich asked

A feral grin escaped Alix "oh yes most sure" she said

"Then your owner by what name was he known?"

Alix assessed the group before her and winced "Lord Orthallen"

Talia groaned and Selenay's eyes narrowed but Alberich knew there was more and worse to come he had seen what no one in the group here had

"Why did your mother run when she found herself with child?" he asked in a quite voice

"to save her and my life, my father would have killed her had he known about her condition, as it was he did find out and he did kill her but by that time I was born, Orthallen convinced him to let me live so that I could be used in future plans"

"Who is your father Alix?" Alberich asked the fatal question with compassion seeping into his voice even though he knew but the circle needed to hear it from her

Alix stared him straight in the eye and answered him without pause "Prince Karathanelan of Rethwellan deceased husband of Queen Selenay, the man you killed for treason against the queen"

The circle exploded in a confusion of voices, but no one noticed the continued stare between Alberich and Alix.

Alberich took the empty chair beside Alix and continued with his questions as the others began arguing about what was to be done

"And your target was I?" he asked of her

She nodded her response

"And discovered that I was a herald you did?"

Again she nodded but did not look at him

Alberich took a deep breath "hate me do you?" he asked

That got her looking at him surprise flickered across her face for one brief moment then a small smile graced her mouth

"Not at all" she said in a low whisper "in fact for a long time now I have wondered if I would ever have the opportunity to thank you"

Alberich's jaw dropped

"Had I had to deal with all three of those men I do not think I would have survived" she added "thanks to you I did not"

Alberich looked her up and down "wrong I think you are" he told her "survived you would have strong of heart and honour you are trainee Alix"

With that said he stood and made his way across the room to Talia who had been eyeing them off as they spoke.


End file.
